This agreement provides instrumentation for advanced beamlines that support research needs of the life scinces community at the National Synchrotron Light Source-II (NSLS-II) at Brookhaven National Laboratory. The NSLS-II electron storage ring and associated beamlines support physical sciences research by provided access to state-of-the-art facilities for the life sciences community. Funding provided by the National Cancer Institute to the Department of Engergy Office of Basic Energy Science is in support of the Synchrotron enhancement and maintanence.